A Lost Braxton
by Megt6
Summary: A troublesome girl is dumped at the Braxton's house causing a stir-up between the three brothers. With the brothers growing apart, will family rule when it's needed?
1. Chapter 1

The Long lost Braxton

Chapter 1

A bashed up old Ute pulled into the drive of the Braxton family home in Mangrove River. Cheryl Braxton slammed the door of the driver's side and walked up to the house. She turned back to look at the 15 year old girl standing nervously by the Ute.

"Well don't just stand there bring the bags inside!"

Cheryl slammed through the house and grabbed the packet of fags off the table and lit one. The girl stood in the door way clutching a tattered sports bag in one hand and a rucksack over the other shoulder. She twisted a strand of hair nervously and looked around her.

"Don't look too disappointed." Said Cheryl sarcastically. The girl stood and said nothing.

"Put your bags down! Make yourself comfortable but don't bother unpacking; you ain't staying here that's for sure."

The girl looked up worriedly.

"Where am I staying then?"

"I'll get to that in a minute when he gets here." She said mocking the girl slightly. The girl dropped her bags on the floor with a thunk.

"Don't look so sulky, you should be grateful I even asked you to come here."

"Well where else was I gonna go?" the girl asked moodily.

"A soddin' kids' home; and you'll still be going there if you don't drop that attitude missy!"

Cheryl turned back to the sink with her fag and the girl pulled a face behind her back.

A voice down the hall made her jump.

"Hello? Mum? You in here?"

"In the kitchen you useless idiot."

Darryl Braxton strolled into the kitchen and stopped when he saw the girl standing by the table. He looked at his Mum and pointed with his thumb.

"Who's this?"

"Darryl, meet Kara. Kara this is Brax, remember the one I was telling you about. He's the half decent one, he'll look after ya."

"Okay." Brax walked towards his Mum. "I'll rephrase. What is she doin' in your kitchen?"

Cheryl grinned smugly.

"She." She nodded at Kara. "Is your sister." Cheryl grinned mockingly at him.

"What?"

"She's your sister. I left her with your Dad because I had three tyrannical boys to worry about and I couldn't be bothered with a sulky girl. And I was right about the sulkiness."

"But why's she here?" asked Brax

"Her Dad, or rather your Dad didn't want her any more. So he dumped her at the pub and told Sharni to give her to me when I next turned up! The bloody cheek! I was tempted to leave the kid where she was."

"Well you're lucky you didn't 'cos you would have had to answer to me."

Cheryl grinned.

"I'm glad you're so protective of the little cow. Cos she's gonna be living with you!"

"Now hang on. What about Heath and Casey?"

"You know I can hear you." Said Kara from behind him. Brax turned round.

"Look I'm sorry kid, but I need to run this past my brothers first."

"Run what by me?" Heath appeared in the doorway. He looked at Kara then at Brax and pointed with his thumb.

"Who's this?"

Kara smirked at the similarities between her brothers' actions.

"What, you think I'm funny do you?" Heath faced her off and Kara squared up to him.

Brax put a hand on Heath's shoulder. A look of comprehension flickered across Heath and Kara's faces.

"Clam down Heath she's-"

"Kara." Finished Heath.

"Hang on, you know her?"

"We meet again." Smirked Kara

"Yeah I've seen her wondering around in Mangrove River. She used to hang around with some of the younger guys before she sort of disappeared." Heath looked at Brax as if this was common knowledge.

"Yeah that was about when your Dad left Mangrove River altogether." Said Cheryl.

Heath now looked confused. He raised and eye brow at Brax.

"Care to share?"

"Kara's our sister Heath."

Heath looked back at the kid in front of him then back at Brax.

"Don't be stupid." He laughed.

Brax noticed Kara deflate slightly.

"Nup, according to Mum she is. Apparently Dad decided he didn't want her anymore, not that he wanted anything to do with us anyway." He turned to his Mum. "And I suppose that having her was where you disappeared to when you left us on our own with the idiots from next door was it.

"He didn't want me either!" butted in Kara looking hurt. "He never wanted me, he only took me to keep her quiet." She nodded at Cheryl.

"Er a little bit more respect please!" shouted Cheryl while pouring herself a drink.

"Why's she here all of a sudden then?" demanded Heath.

"She's gonna live with you two and Casey."

"The hell she is! We don't even know her."

"I think that's why she needs to live with you really." Cheryl couldn't keep the smugness out of her voice as she sipped her dink.

"This is stupid." He kicked the table. "As if we don't have enough to worry about as it is!"

Brax looked at the disappointment in Kara's face.

"Heath, pack it in. She's living with us. End of." Brax looked at his watch." I have a stock take at Angelo's in five so we need to get going." He looked at Kara.

"You'll be fine with us kid." Then muttered under his breath. "I can hardly leave you here."

"This is ridiculous." Muttered Heath. Brax smiled slightly at Kara then picked up the sports back.

"Anything breakable in here?" Kara shook her head.

Brax threw it at Heath.

"Make yourself useful. Carry that."

Heath looked narrowly at Brax then his Mum before storming out the door.

Kara picked up the rucksack and slung it over her shoulder. She turned nervously to Cheryl.

"Bye Mum."

Brax turned to look at his Mum who lifted her glass and smiled at Brax.

"See ya."

Brax shook his head in disgust at his Mum; he put his arm behind Kara's shoulder and led her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

___**Hey guys. Thanks for the good reviews last time! This is my first Fanfic so I'm a bit nervous about uploading it. **_

___**This chapter sees Kara meet Casey, hope you like it! **_

Chapter 2

Heath stormed through the door of their house and threw the bag on the sofa in disgust only for it to land on top of a reluctantly studying Casey.

"What the hell Heath?"

Heath went through to the kitchen and started to raid the fridge. Casey stood up with the bag and inspected it more closely.

"Who's is this?" Casey said, holding it up. Heath laughed sarcastically and put down the OJ bottle he had just drained.

"Ask Brax."

Casey looked confused then he heard footsteps out the front; he turned to the door to see Brax and Kara. Brax walked straight through but Kara hesitated in the doorway. Casey was still holding her bag.

"Brax?" Casey dropped the bag on the floor and turned to look at Brax then pointed at Kara with his thumb. "Who's this?"

Kara sniggered, causing all three of her brothers to pause and look at her.

"Something funny again?" fumed Heath.

"It's just hilarious how you lot are so similar. I'm frantically hoping I don't have any of your habits cos it's weird."

"What?" Casey looked back at Brax.

"She's our sister Case." He said.

"Yeah, and our clever big brother here has just agreed for her to live here. With us." Said Heath

"Hang on, here?"

"Yes Casey here." Argued Brax. "Look she's our sister. I don't necessarily like this situation anymore than yous two do but this is what's happening. She's a Braxton now and we stick together and look after our own."

"But we don't know her Brax. For all we know, she could be some scam that Mum made and she's getting paid to look after the kid and forcing her off on us!" yelled Heath.

"Oh don't be stupid! I'm not happy with this any more than you lot are." Brax yelled back.

Casey took over from Heath who walked away furiously.

"No Brax this is stupid. Where's she gonna sleep?"

"I don't mind the couch." She said from the doorway.

"How are we gonna pay for her?"

"I can get a job."

"I just got out of Juvy and I need to study not babysit some kid."

"I'm 15, I can look after myself."

"This isn't even our house, we're renting it off Roo and now we have to accommodate someone else. Are we gonna be able to afford it?"

"I just said I can get a job and work."

Heath came back with another point.

"Is she a druggie?"

"What?" Kara's voice rose

"Cos if she brings pills into this house the entire lot of us go down for it Brax, even Casey. Did you think about that one? Aye? She could have all sorts of history; there could be people after her. I'm all for a bit of gang warfare you know that but I don't want Darcy caught up in all of it."

"Look I'm sure that's not the case." Said Brax

"Yeah but you don't know do you?" accused Heath.

"Oh for God's sake!" Kara yelled so loudly they all stopped arguing and turned to look at her again.

"Finally noticed I'm here have you? Do you want me to spell my life out for you? I lived in some dingy little house for the past fifteen years being brought up by various other kids' parents and the owner of a pub. I am not a druggie, I steered clear of that lot because of the trouble people got in where I lived. There is no crazy axe-wielding murderer about to come and break down your front door, murder you all and kidnap me because I don't think anyone gives a damn about where I am. I can get a job and pay for myself, I can sleep on the couch I can even sleep in your porch if it's that much of a problem. I got dumped by my so called Dad with some alcoholic, bookie addicted crazy woman who told me that once I met my new older brothers everything would be fine because nothing was more important to them than family I thought I would finally feel welcome somewhere. If you guys don't want me here just chuck me out or at least say it to my face and stop talking about me as if I'm some sort of problem like a blocked drain because I am standing right, here."

Casey laughed sarcastically

"Yeah. We know." said Brax.

Heath muttered quietly.

"That's the entire problem."

Kara looked at Brax who threw up his hands in defeat. She looked at her brothers and having ranted at them ineffectively, she stormed out the house.

"Brilliant." Muttered Brax. He turned on Heath.

"Go and apologies."

"What why?"

"Because she is our sister and you just made her feel like the most unwanted person in the world."

"She can't live here we have enough problems as it is! Besides you don't want her here either."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't want her here. I don't want to have to deal with this at the moment but I don't have a choice. She is going to live here, now go and get her back." Bellowed Brax.

Heath stood up to face off Brax who grabbed him by the neck of the shirt but Casey was faster.

"No." He said quietly. "Brax is right. She's a Braxton and we look after our own." he looked at Brax who nodded gratefully.

"I'll go and find her." He walked out the door.

Brax let go of Heath's shirt and pushed him over the back of the sofa.

_**So what do you think of the less than supportive brothers? Please review nicely :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's been a while. I'm not feeling very confident about this one and I haven't been very well. Not too sure whether to keep posting or not..._

Chapter 3

Casey eventually found Kara walking along the beach.

"Kara! Kara wait!" he ran to catch up with her. He reached her and pulled her round by the arm and was caught off guard when he saw she was crying. She wiped the tears from her face and tucked a loose strand of her wavy blonde hair behind her ear.

"You know what? You Braxton's really need to make up your mind about what you want. One minute you're saying you don't want anything to do with me and the next you come chasing me down the beach." She said angrily.

"Yeah well one minute you were standing on my doorstep saying you wanted to feel welcome and the next you're storming off down the beach. You know what you were saying about Braxton habits?" he joked with her, nudging her on the arm and she gave him a watery smile gratefully.

"I'm sorry Kara. I shouldn't have been mad at you. It's not your fault you got dumped by Dad, so did we so we should know how you feel."

"I didn't want to turn up unexpected. I wanted to meet you guys for ages but Mum said that it was better if it was a quick introduction. I stupidly, believed her."

"Nah it's alright. Brax will sort out Heath eventually."

"I was actually looking forward to meeting Brax. I knew of him from the River Boys but I never thought I would actually be related to him."

"He's not as perfect as he might sound."

"Yeah but Mum said he'd look out for me and that's kind of all I've wanted, to have someone who'll look out for me. He's hardly said two words to me or stuck up for me or anything." Kara looked out to the sea.

"He'll come around. He probably just needs time to adjust." Casey put his arm around his little sister's shoulder and began to walk her back along the beach.

"You'll have at least one brother looking out for you though; even if I'm not as cool as Heath or Brax." He smiled down at her and she smiled properly for the first time since she had arrived.

"Thanks. So what's this town like?"

"Errm, small." They both laughed.

"I meant people."

"Well, there are some decent guys and girls. Ruby is fairly decent." He grinned sheepishly. Kara nudged him in the ribs.

"Ruby eh, hm I'll have to keep an eye out for this one." Casey laughed again.

"No she's a cool chick. I think, at least I hope that you'd like her." Kara looked up to the top of the beach where a girl had been stood watching them. She ignored it.

"Will Brax make me go to school?" she asked.

"Most likely. He's forced me tonnes of times to go and go back and all that stuff so he'll probably make you go."

"Great, and there was me thinking I could start to work."

"Ha, no it doesn't work like that with Brax."

"But seriously, where could I go to find a job?"

"Err, the diner; I would say Marilyn but you don't look the type to be into hair-dressing."

"Err definitely not."

"Other than the diner and Angelo's, there isn't much else."

"Looks like I'm stuck in school then don't it? Boring."

"I could always make your life more interesting at school."

"Oh yeah, and how would you do that?"

"I could spread some rumours that you are to have your life made into a living hell? Would that work?"

"Like you could do that." Scoffed Kara.

"Oh I'm not as innocent as everyone says."

"I find that hard to believe." She snorted.

"No really." He grabbed hold of Kara by the waist and flung her round in the air dropping her in the sand, then he grabbed her by the legs and started to drag her by the legs.

"Okay Okay I'd appreciate it if you didn't choke me to death with sand." They both laughed as Casey helped her back to her feet again.

"So do you think you'll be alright here?"

Kara paused for a moment.

"I'll manage." She smirked at Casey then looked up at the top of the beach again.

"Hey Case, I don't mean to sound weird or anything but there's a chick up there who's been watching us for ages."

Casey turned to look where Kara was pointing.

"Ruby!" Casey called out and waved but she stormed off towards Angelo's, crying.

"Ruby wait! Look Kara, can you make your own way back? If you get lost double back to Angelo's and ask for directions. Someone should be able to tell you where to go."

"Okay, see you back home."

Casey turned and ran towards the restaurant calling out as he ran.

_It's a bit shorter than the others but like I said, I'm not feeling too good about it. Please review and let me know whether to keep going with it and suggestions are vey welcome! Mx_


	4. Chapter 4

**_So it's been a very long while but I decided to upload another chapter for this story. Please review nicely and I'll try and upload again soon :) Mx_**

"Ruby! Ruby wait!"

"I don't wanna hear it Casey!" shouted Ruby.

"Please just let me explain!"

"No, leave me alone." Ruby ran into Angelo's where Charlie was sitting.

"Ruby what's going on?" she asked.

"I'm trying to explain to Ruby what she just saw." Said Casey.

"Oh get real, this jerk is trying to cover up the fact I just saw him with another girl."

"What?" Charlie turned to Casey. "You've been cheating on Ruby?"

"No, Ruby will you please just let me explain?"

"I don't want to hear it Casey."

"Please Ruby, just let me explain who she was."

"And then you can explain why you had your arms round her and were play fighting with her and all the other flirty stuff."

"Yes!"

"No! I don't want your excuses."

"Ruby please." Casey leant forwards to grab her arm but Charlie held him back.

"I think it's time you left Casey." She looked sternly at him.

Casey scowled at Ruby and Charlie.

"Whatever." He muttered and walked out of the restaurant.

Ruby looked to Charlie.

"Can you believe that? I catch him cheating on my then he tries to explain it away."

"Maybe you should listen to him, there could be more going on than you give him credit for."

"Oh like what? He suddenly finds an old friend but won't introduce me to her initially."

"Just talk to him when you've calmed down."

Ruby sat down with a huff at the bar. They heard a voice behind them by the door.

"Do you know anyone who could show me to the Braxton's?"

Ruby and Charlie turned around to see Kara being directed towards them. Ruby turned back.

"Oh great."

Kara finally reached them.

"Um hi. I was just wondering if- hey, you're Ruby right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Casey was just telling me about you."

"Was he now?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you could show me how to get to his house, I've gotten a bit lost." She smiled.

"Did he not leave you a map?"

Kara looked confused.

"No, look he said someone here could help me out. I thought you of all people would know seeing as you're going out with him."

"So he's told you he already has a girlfriend?"

"For sure. I don't mind though, I don't need a babysitter."

"Are you for real?" hissed Ruby.

"Look I really don't know what your problem is."

"I don't know where you come from but we take people a little bit more seriously here."

Kara realised why Ruby was acting jealously. She smirked and kept going.

"Okay, I can see something is bothering you so I'm going to ask someone who is a little bit more helpful. I don't know what Casey see's in you."

"At least I don't cheat on him."

"I just want to get to know the guy seeing as I'll be spending more time with him now. That is when I can drag him away from you."

Ruby stood up suddenly. The she slapped Kara.

"Ruby!" Charlie stood up.

"You have some serious issues. I might have to tell Casey that his girlfriend isn't as perfect as she may seem."

Ruby leapt on Kara, throwing her juice glass on the floor. The two girls started screaming and pulling each other, Ruby attacking, Kara on the defensive. Kara was a lot stronger than Ruby had given her credit for and was grateful when Charlie started to pull them apart.

"Ruby stop it!" yelled Charlie trying to grab hold of Ruby.

Charlie looked up to see Brax walk through the door carrying crates.

"What the!" he said

"Well don't just stand there help me!" yelled Charlie. Brax put down the boxes and ran over to Charlie and tried to pull the other girl off Ruby. Eventually the brawl died down enough for the girls to be dragged apart. Ruby retreated crying into Charlie while Brax dragged the other girl to her feet. She flicked her hair out of her face and looked guiltily at Brax.

"Kara!?" he exclaimed.

"Oh so you know her too." Said Charlie sarcastically.

"Yeah of course I do." He looked at Kara who tied her hair behind her head.

"What are you playing at?"

"She started it!" shouted Kara.

"I don't care, get outside now. I'll deal with you in a minute." He shoved Kara towards the door and turned to Ruby.

"Are you hurt?"

Ruby had various scratches on her face and her lip was bleeding.

"No. I'm fine." Ruby ran crying from the restaurant.

"Ruby started it." Said Charlie.

"Yeah well Kara shouldn't have been here. Casey's been looking for her. He said he went after Ruby but reckoned Kara got lost."

"What's with the girl? Do you know her?" asked Charlie.

They both stood up and walked towards the back room.

"Yup, she's my sister." Brax looked at Charlie but Charlie looked guiltily at the girl stood outside.

"Oh no." She sighed.

"Why what's she done?"

"Nothing it's just; Ruby saw her and Casey on the beach and came up with this idea that Casey was cheating on her. She sent Casey away with a flea in his ear but Kara came looking for directions to your house. Ruby went mad and that's when she hit her."

Brax smiled.

"It's not funny Brax"

"No I know. I'd better take her home. We all gave her a bit of a hard time at home and I don't think she took to us too well."

"Can we come with you, I think Ruby might need to apologise to Casey.

Brax started to laugh as he walked out towards the beach.

"And since when have you had a sister?"

_**So what do you think? Feedback is always welcome but not too many flames please :)**_


End file.
